1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a bulk-conductive Schottky diode and a method for producing such a diode, and, more particularly, a method for producing a plurality of substantially identical such diodes in a wafer assemblage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Schottky diodes have long been known in principle, for example from European Published Patent EP 0 054 655 A2 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,344. What is advantageous in principle about Schottky diodes, specifically those which consist of a compound semiconductor material, in comparison to semiconductor diodes having a pn junction, is their particularly fast switching behavior, that is to say the possibility of being able to undergo transition from forward to reverse operation at a high frequency. For this reason, Schottky diodes, including already those based on silicon, are particularly suitable as protective diodes in a wide variety of applications.
A further essential advantage of Schottky diodes is that they have a lower voltage drop in the forward direction compared to other devices. This advantage is significant, for example when used as a protective diode in photovoltaic installations.
There is a need, however, for Schottky diodes having improved characteristics.